The love of two inudemons
by inu11
Summary: Kagome has been seeing sessomaru at night time for training..He loves her...but inu loves her two.who will she choose
1. Default Chapter

Hey here is a new chapter......WHY WON'T YOU REVIEW.....I'm sorry I raised my words...can you forgive me.  
  
Question of the chapter:(For chobits watchers) what kind of persocon is chi?  
  
R&R  
  
With Sessomaru  
  
Sessomaru was standing in a clearing waiting for Kagome.~Where is that nigen,making me wait like this.  
  
My half brother is probaly holding her late.~(rustle,rustel).Sessomaru looked up and saw Kagome walk into the  
  
clearing.~She's beautifal.....WHAT DID I JUST THINK feh stupid emotions.But she is beautifal.~Sessomaru was  
  
snapped back to realality when Kagome touched him."Sessomaru are you ok!"Kagome said with concern.  
  
Sessomaru pushed back her hand "of course I am."He said.He looked at her and said."Give me your bow and   
  
arrows miko."He said."Ummm sure okay..."She said as she gave him her bow and arrows.(SNAP)Kagome went wide   
  
eyed."YA BIG PUPPY WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOUR BRAIN MUST BE BROKEN OR SOMETHING."  
  
Kagome yelled."I assure you this sessomaru brain is not broken...I was going to give you this."Sessomaru reached  
  
into his cloth to pull out a blade that was black and had a dragon hilt.  
  
"I-I can't use that,I'm a miko my specialty is bow and arrows."Kagome stammered out."Don't worry I will train  
  
you,you see I made this blade from a very strong miko named natasu ashes.This blade will help you control  
  
your miko powers...Catch."Sessomaru threw the sword at her she tried to catch it but was surprised at how  
  
heavy it was.~This thing is so t-thin how come it is so heavy~Kagome thought as she strained to pick up  
  
her sword.~I knew it maybe she isn't that stron- what the!~Sessomaru thought as Kagome pick up the sword  
  
and balenced it on her sholder.  
  
"Huh...huh...whew."Kagome said.She looked up at sessomaru and asked"Why is it so f-freaking heavy."She  
  
asked."Because its your first time useing it.'He responded."W-what do you mean."She said."Your miko powers  
  
are very unchanneld once you learn how to channel your energy the sword will become as light as a feather."  
  
"What a relieve....What is the name of this sword anyway."Kagome asked."Rojake(Ra-jay-kee)."He said  
  
"kind a nice ring to it."She said as she giggled.~What a beautifal laugh.~Sessomaru thought.  
  
End flashback FINALLY  
  
For two months now she has been trained.Kagome always thought those two were great friends.Sessomaru  
  
has called her here for a last day of trianing.She was trained in speed,combat and she could swing the Rojake  
  
so fast it felt like swinging a pencil.~I know it now I am as strong as Sessomaru.~Kagome blushed for a little while   
  
because she knew she had developed a little crush on him,but for some reason she thought she was betraying  
  
Inuyasha,maybe because she always scrubbed off Sessomaru scent after a training session.  
  
IN KAEDA'S HUT SHIPPO POV  
  
~Huh...what.. where is my mommy.~I looked around and she was not there no more.(Sniff)I got her scent  
  
I headed towards the forest with a fast speed I was in a rush to see my mommy again.I ran and I ran  
  
until I reached a clearing and my heart stopped.~OH MY GOD SESSOMARU IS FIGHTING KAGOME~  
  
^_^ UH OH.. what will shippo do and for the record Kagome is 17 in this fic and naraku is not dead.  
  
R&R please....I do not own inuyasha if I did Kagome would have a sit command!. 


	2. Fight

Hello Their I got another review.so far it is SESS:1 INU:0 I have the story line for each one.  
  
Question of the chapter: Why would Inutaosjio give Sessomaru the tensaiga knowing that if he killed Inuyasha  
  
he would not be able to revieve himself!? R&R  
  
WITH SHIPPO  
  
OH MY GOD I-I have to get some help,I can't fight him by myself...Hold on mommy I'm going to go get Inuyasha.  
  
I ran I ran the fastest I ever ran.I won't let that mean man take away my mommy.WOW (Ouch)I tripped over  
  
a tree root.I was almost at kaedas hut when I burst in. In kaedas hut INU POV  
  
..........Kagome has been acting strange lately.I tried to get her mad by calling her a stupid copy yesterday and she  
  
just shrugged it off like we were talking about the wheather.Plus she may not know it but I heard her tell Sango  
  
that she is going to be taking 'baths' at night now for privacy.Feh why would I want to look at her..mmm her creamy   
  
skin.those pink lips mmmmm.WHOA what am I miroku.Grrrrr why can't I her out of my head.  
  
I looked up and noticed that I was actually banging my head against the wall and Sango and the monk was staring at  
  
me."Grrrr what are you staring at ya wanna fight or something."I growled at them I hate being the center of attention  
  
it makes me feel small.Well not when my Kagome stares at me......Yeah I said it so what.!"Inuyasha are you okay."  
  
asked Sango.I looked up at her and hid my blush."um uh sure."(BANG)  
  
I turned to see shippo run in scared stiff I guess he was real scared because he ran into the wall..heh stupid  
  
kitsune."I-I-I-Inu-Inu.""Stop that and just spit it out."I said."Kagome is in a fight with Sessomaru!"My heart froze  
  
I could have sworn time just stopped for me.But instead of being worried at got mad."AND YOU JUST LEFT HER  
  
THERE."I screamed....I had to let off some steam I grabbed tetsuaiga and made my way towards Sessomaru.  
  
END INU POV NOW WITH KAGOME AND SESSOMARU  
  
"Whew what a workout."Said Kagome,She had just got threw with a intense spar with Sessomaru and she was beat.  
  
She kind of stiffened when Sessomaru wiped some sweat off her forehead.She looked up and smiled at him.~Kami  
  
why does she have to be so beautifal~Sessomaru thought.He started to lean in to kiss her.~OH my god is he   
  
going to kiss me.~Kagome thought.They leaned in closer and closer and they lips just brushed together when.  
  
"SESSOMARU IF YOU TOUCH HER I WILL KILL YOU YOU LITTLE FUCKER."They broke apart quickly and  
  
looked at Inuyasha who looked like his hands where going to break threw the hilt of thw sword."Inuyasha calm  
  
down."Kagome said."Kagome get back can't you see how close you are to him."Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and   
  
her down away from Sessomaru."Hello dear brother what brings you here."Sessomaru said like nonthing happened.  
  
"Grrr I'll kill you for trying to touch Kagome."Inuyasha said as he pulled out his sword."Prepare youself Sessomaru.  
  
That is it...fight scene next.And please review I love reviews.Diclaimer:Don't own Inuyasha if I did Sessomaru would have]  
  
both arms.^_^ R&R R&R R&R 


	3. A good time

I'MMMMM BACCCCCKKKKK I got 8 reviews well 6.And another kitty...I really dislike kikyo  
  
I know how she feels and everything but I Really dislike kikyo.Sess:5 Inu:0 Poor Inuyasha  
  
R&R R&R.Question of the chapter:How old is RIN.?  
  
MORNING TIME AT KAEDAS.OUT SIDE WITH INU  
  
~Grrrr this doesn't make any since at all~He thought.Inuyasha was laying in a tree thinking about last night.  
  
Flash Back LIME ALERT   
  
"Inuyasha...Inuyasha where are you."He looked down to see Kagome walking to the tree He was in."Inuyasha I said  
  
I was sorry."He turned my face to her."Leave me alone wench!"Inuyasha said."Inuyasha get down here...please."  
  
She added with her best seductive voice.~W-What~"W-Well o-okay if you are going to harrass me about it."He tried  
  
to say will keeping his cool.  
  
He jumped off and walked towards her."Okay what do you wan-."He was cut off by Kagomes lips."Inuyasha do  
  
you want me."Kagome said against his lips.He could not form any words so he just nodded his head.She started  
  
to plant butterfly kisses along his collerbone and acroos his face."K-Kagome."Inuyasha said.Kagome had began  
  
to undress and Inuyasha started to take off his own clothes.  
  
Kagome pressed her breast against Inuyashas chest and He groaned out loud."Inuyasha I never wanted Sessomaru,  
  
I always wanted you."Kagome said."I want you too Kagome."Inuyasha said and he gave Kagome a demanding kiss  
  
and then he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance she moaned and let him in.He then but her on the ground and   
  
started to kneed her breast."Ohh Inuyasha."Kagome said.~Kami if she keeps moaning like this I'm going to have to  
  
take it fast.~He thought.  
  
His mind went blank when Kagome grabbed his member."Mmmmmm."Inuyasha went and Kagome started to pump up  
  
and down.Kagome straddled him so that her back was facing Inuyashas face."Mmmmm Kagome."Then she started  
  
Going faster and faster and Inuyasha bucked his hips against her."Come on Inuyasha cum for me."Inuyasha started to  
  
see spots in front of his eyes and then he came."KAGOME!"  
  
"What Inuyasha..is something wrong."Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked around to see he was in kaedas hut.  
  
~So it was just a dream~Inuyasha looked down and saw a huge dark spot on his harai."U-Um I got to g-go outside for   
  
s-something I guess."Then he lept outside to clean himself up. END FLASHBACK AND LIME ^_^  
  
~Why am I thinking about her this why.Mmm it felt so real I can still see her little pink nipples..GOD WHAT AM I THINKING  
  
and to think I called Miroku a pervert,speaking of which.~"HENTAI"(SLAP)~Huhh nothing changes,What the.~  
  
Inuyasha looked down to see Kagome and Sessomaru talking.~Hmmm looks like she just forgot about me..NO I  
  
Can't give up.~Inuyasha jumped off the tree and walked towards them.  
  
"Hey wench where is my breakfast."What a way to whoo Kagome."Ughh Coming Inuyahsha."Kagome said as she walked  
  
to the hut.When she was out of sight Inuyasha said."She is MINE Sessomaru back off."Inuyasha warned."But  
  
brother I see no mark on her so she is free."Sessomaru said calmly"GO fuck a cow Sessomaru,If I see you talking to my  
  
Kagome I wi-."He was cut off by Sessomaru."You will what dear brother..listen I will have Kagome even if I have to hurt you  
  
to get her got it."(PUNCH)He knocked Inuyasha to the ground.~Just great I got competion...Where is my breakfast.~  
  
Thats it for that chappy.Did you like the lime.^____^ R&R R&R 


	4. A present and some fluff

HELLOOOOO I'MMM BACKKKKK thamks for the reviews so as a reward...you get a new chappy.  
  
Sess:7 Inu:0 and just to let you know i'm going by my reviews on mediaminer sorry.  
  
R&R R&R R&R R&R ^_^  
  
KAEDAS HUT  
  
They were all in Kaedas hut eating their ramen while Sessomaru was deep in thought~Will she accept this gift.~  
  
He thought.He was thinking of the possible answers and it was a tie betwwen yes and no.He looked up to see  
  
Inuyasha staring at him."What are you looking at halfling."Sessomaru said."Nonthing you dirty BASTARD."  
  
"Grrrrrrrr."  
  
"GRRRR."  
  
"GRRRRRR."  
  
"Stop it you two geez."Kagome said as she stepped in between the two.She looked at Sessomaru with big puppy  
  
eyes."Sess-chan can you please stop arguing with Inuyasha."Kagome said."Of coarse Kagome anything for you."  
  
Sessomaru said while looking at Inuyasha.Then Kagome looked at Inuyasha."Inuyasha can you please stop arguing   
  
with Sessomaru."Kagome said."Feh fine...wench (Punch)."Inuyasha was punched into the wall by Sessomaru.  
  
"HOW many times do I have to tell not to call m- I mean Kagome a wench hanyou."Sessomaru snarled.  
  
Inuyasha struggled to get up and spit out the blood."Grrr can you stop punching me please!"Inuyasha said.  
  
Sessomaru ignored Inuyasha and said."Kagome can you meet me outside please."Sessomaru asked as he walked  
  
outside."Ummm okay."And Kagome went after him."Grrr I won't let those two be alone."And he jumped after them.  
  
Once they left Miroku started to talk."My dear Sango it seems that Kagome has two men after her."Miroku said  
  
as his hand began to itch its way towards Sango butt."Yeah I know what you m......ean(SLAP) STUPID DAMN  
  
HENTAI."Sango screamed."My lovely Sango I was just umm getting a fly off your lovely rear."Miroku said.  
  
"Ya know Miroku you always touch me at the wrong time."She said."So can you please tell me the right time."  
  
Miroku said with a seductive grin."Arghhh...hey where is Shippo."Sango asked."I don't know he was here for   
  
breakfast." WITH SHIPPO IN A FOREST  
  
"Todays the day the teddy bears have their picnic."Shippo sang.This was a song that Kagome taught him."I'm  
  
going to collect lots of flowers for my mommy."He said while picking up daisies.(Cries)"Huh what was that."(Cries)  
  
Shippo began to walk towards the voice and when he got there he saw a girl around the age of 8 sobbing.Shippo  
  
walked up to the girl."Um are you okay."The girl looked up at him with blue eyes."I-I um(Cries)."She cried while Shippo  
  
held her."Ummm whats wrong."Shippo asked.  
  
"My mommy and daddy are gone."She said."What do you mean gone."Shippo asked."A demon named naraku killed them."  
  
She said and shippo froze."Grrr naraku."Shippo groweld."Ummm my name is April what's your name."April said.  
  
"Umm me my name is Shippo I'm a kitsune,see?"Shippo waved his tail in front of her face causing her to giggle.  
  
"your a demon too so am I."April said."Really what kind!"shippo asked."I'm a neko demon."And she waved her tail  
  
in front of him."Hey do you want to stay with my mommy she won't mind?"Shippo asked."Really that would be great."  
  
And they walked back to the hut talking hand in hand.(Awwwww).  
  
With Kag Sess and Inu(Inu is hiding but Sess knows.)  
  
They were walking through ther forest when Kagome broke the silence."So Sessomaru what did you want to speak  
  
to me about?"She asked.~Darn why am I so nervous she can only say yes or no.~"U-Um Kaogme will you accept my gift."  
  
Sessomaru said while giving Kagome a box.~I wonder what's in the box.~Inuyasha thought."Umm okay."Kagome said  
  
as she opened her gift."OH MY GOD!!!"Kagome screamed.~WOW~Inuyasha thought.  
  
  
  
HAH HAH HAAAA going to end it right there.bet you can't guess what it is.R&R R&R. 


	5. The prensent

Thank you for the reviews I fell so loved.So here are the poll.Sess:9 Inu:1 Poor Inu.  
  
So okay like here is the next chappy because I wove you guys so much.DICLAIMER FOR ALL CHAPTERS:  
  
I do not own Inuyasha just the first 2 movies.R&R R&R R&R R&R  
  
"Meow."What was staring back at her was two golden orbs."You got me a fire cat Demon..Thanks Sessomaru!"  
  
She jumped up and hugged him.(For those of you who don't know what that is its a kirara thing.)"Meow."Kagome  
  
lokked down and picked him up.It looked just like kirara except he had red stripes."You are so cute yes you are."  
  
Kagome said with a baby voice.The whole time she was doing Sessomaru was smirking at Inuyasha who was scowling.  
  
~Sessomaru:1 stupid hanyou brother:0~He looked at Kagome and asked."What are you going to name it Kagome."  
  
Sessomaru asked.Kagome stared at him for a long time then said."Kora."She said.~Grrrr.~  
  
WITH SHIPPO AND APRIL ^_^  
  
Shippo and April were walking back to the hut when April said."Shippo-chan are we there yet my feet are very tired."  
  
Shippo stooped and looked at her."U-umm you can climb on my back i-if you want to."He said with a blush on his cheeks.  
  
"(giggles)Sure Shippo-chan."She climbed on and he took off."And can you please stop calling me Shippo-chan it  
  
makes me sound old."And they both laughed"And before we get back let me tell you about my group."He said.  
  
"We have a tajia named Sango,A hanyou named Inuyasha (just stay away from him),My mommy and the monk Miroku,  
  
and just to warn you stay away from him."Shippo warned."Why.""He always gropes pretty girls."  
  
In kaedas hut.  
  
"Sango may I ask you a question."Miroku asked."As long it's not hentai related..."She trailed off."Well I wanted to  
  
ask you to-."He was cut off by Kagome running into the hut.'SANGO SANGO look what Sessomaru got me."Kagome  
  
said as she shoved kora into Sangos face."Awww he's so cute looks like kirara has a new play mate."kirara sniffed  
  
and jumped off of Sangos leg and stared at kora then they started to play with each other."Whats his name."Sango asked.  
  
"Kora.""Wow Sessomaru must to went all out to get that kind of fire cat demon.(I thinks he likes you)."She wispered."SANGO!  
  
  
  
OUTSIDE WITH INUYASHA AND SESSOMARU.  
  
Sessomaru was just standing there when he said."So Inuyasha what do you think of my present."He said with a smirk.Inuyasha  
  
jumped down."Fuck you I may be down but I am not out,just wait to you see what I got her."Inuyasha said."Whatever,I a;ready got one  
  
over you Inuyasha,better shape up."He said then he walked away.~Feh~Then Inuyasha went after him,But stopped when  
  
he smelt a familiar scent.~hmmm kikyo.~He looked around and then bounded towards the scent.  
  
At kaedas hut.  
  
"Hey have you guys seen Shippo I want to show him kora."Kagome said."I haven't seen him sinc-"Sango was cut off when Shippo  
  
walked in April."Hi guys I'm back."Shippo said."Ummm Shippo who is that?"Miroku asked.April leaned in to Shippos ear and whispered  
  
"Is that the hentai you talked about."Shippo just nodded his head."Guys this is April naroku killed her parents so I thought she could stay   
  
with us."Shippo said with a blush."Well of coarse your little GIRLFRIEND can stay with us."Kagome said."Kagomeeeee."Everyone  
  
laughed."He he hey where is Inuyasha."Kagome asked."He is still outside."Sessomaru said."Okay let me go get him."  
  
WITH INUYASHA AND kikyo (HA HA)  
  
"kikyo are you here."Inuyasha asked."Hello Inuyasha."kikyo said."What are you doing here?"Inuyasha asked."I was just visiting or  
  
is that a promblem?"kikyo said."N-no of course not.""Inuyasha I have something to tell you."kikyo said."W-what what is it is there something  
  
wrong?"Inuyasha asked with worrie in his voice.""No in fact I will be alive soon,taht is if you get me my soul back."kikyo said."What do you mean."  
  
Inuyasha said."I will make it simple if Kagome dies I get my soul back and live."kikyo said."But Kagome isn't dieing anytime soon kikyo she is young."  
  
(BOY IS HE STUPID)."Inuyasha I want you to kill her!"kikyo said."WHAT I can't kill Kagome."Inuyasha said."I will give you 3 days for your answer meet  
  
me here."Then she let her soul collectors take her away."kikyo."Then Inuyasha bounded back to Kaedas hut.~So the bitch wants to kill me huh~Kagome   
  
thought from the bush she was hiding in."Meow."kora said as he brushed up against Kagomes leg.  
  
Thats it for this chappy R&R R&R R&R R&R.next chappy some INU & KAG FLUFF(for Inu and Kag lovers.) 


	6. InuKag fluff

....THANKS FOR THE REVIEWSSSSS.I wove you guys.Sess:12.Inu:2 (poor Inu)Well this chapter is for inu and  
  
kag lovers.Hope you like.R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R  
  
~Hmmm I better get back to the hut before Inuyasha does.~Kagome thought as she sprinted back to the hut.  
  
IN KAEDAS HUT  
  
"So you say your mommy is from the future?"Asked April."Yep and she brings me candy,I'll ask her to bring you  
  
some but only because your my friend."Shippo said."Thanks Shippo."Sango and Miroku were watching the two  
  
when Sango suddenly asked."Miroku what were you going to tell me before Kagome came in?"Sango saked.  
  
"U-um well I were going to ask you if you um liked me."Miroku said.~Oh no what do what if he is playing around...  
  
no I won't let him trick me little pervert.~Sango thought.  
  
She looked at him and said."No,I don't like you we just have a compainionship."She said and it looked like miroku's  
  
heart ripped in half.~w-what not e-even a friendship.~He thought."Oh okay."He said playing his shock off."(Creak)  
  
"Umm hey guys is Kagome hear."Inuyasha asked."She just came in but said she would be in the forest."Sango said.  
  
"Oh okay I'll be going then."He said and he went to look for Kagome.~I finally got my present for you Kagome.~  
  
"So Sessomaru what do you think Inuyasha is going to do."Miroku asked."Something stupid I bet."  
  
IN THE FOREST.  
  
~Where is she.~Inuyasha said as he searched the forest but stopped when he came to a clearing where Kagome was training.  
  
"Hugh....Hugh.....Hugh."Kagome grunted as she swung her sword."Kagome."Kagome turned her head to see a  
  
blushing Inuyasha."What is it Inuyasha."Kagome said,Inuyasha opened his mouth but no words came out.~Wow this  
  
is harder than I thought.~"Umm I have a gift for you."Kagome looked at him with confusion."You do?"Kagome asked as  
  
he walked towards him.  
  
She got closer and closer to him when Inuyasha pulled her into a tight embrace."I-Inuyasha?"Kagome said."Kagome,  
  
ever since you came here you have changed me,I no longer hate myself for what I am a half demon.You also gave  
  
me a new chance at friendship and love."He stopped for a while and looked at her face for a while."Look at your  
  
present."Inuyasha said."Huh?"Kagome said.Then she looked down to see a gold necklace around her neck with a ruby  
  
stone in the middle."Oh my god Inuyasha it's beuatifal."Kagome said as she held the stone."it was my moms."Inuyasha  
  
said."Oh no then I can't accept this."She said as she began to pull it off but Inuyasha stopped her."No don't it looks  
  
better on you anyway."Inuyasha said."It really is beautifal Inuyasha."Kagome said.Inuyasha held up her chin with a finger and  
  
said."Yea but not as beuatifal as you."Then he kissed her and was surprised when she kissed back.  
  
~You may have got a hug Sessomaru but I got a hug and a kiss.~Inuyasha said as he embraced her."come on lets go back  
  
to the hut."Inuyasha said and they walked back both thinking of the other.But the did not see the figure that was   
  
wathcing them.~kukuku foolish hanyou are you stupid are have you just forgot about the jewel shards..hmph let me  
  
remind you.~"He turned his head to a woman who looked to be about 18."Sakyo I want you to get close to the group the monk  
  
in particular."naroku said."Why master naroku."She asked."DID I ASK FOR BACK TALK JUST DO IT."naroku yelled."Yes  
  
Master naroku."And she walked towards the village.  
  
FLUFF...how did you like it.We get another evil charecter.R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R 


	7. Sakyo

......THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. for F.F readers I have a new fic its called LAST BELL its a school  
  
fic.INU/KAG R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R.Sess:14 Inu:3.R&R please.Here comes next chappy.(Poor Inu)  
  
AT KAEDAS HUT  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome had just walked in when Sessomaru noticed the necklace around Kagomes neck.~Hey thats  
  
Thats my half brothers mom neclace hmph.~"Hi guys what took you so long."Said Shippo."Me and Inuyasha were talking  
  
Shippo."Kagome said with a blush."Yea so-(sniff)I smell human blood."Inuyasha said."Well what are we waiting for  
  
lets go."Kagome said as she got her sword and ran with Inuyasha.  
  
They had ran outside to find a woman with blonde hair with a pure white kimono laying under a tree bleeding."I'll  
  
go check her wounds."Miroku said without being perverted.He went over to her and started to look for wounds.Their  
  
was a deep gash going across her arm."I'm sorry to do this but it might sting a little."Miroku said as he put some  
  
special oil across her arm.~Wow she is beautifal.~Miroku thought as he got a good look at her face.~Wow he handsome  
  
NO got to stick to the mission.~Sakyo thought."Ugh there all done lets get you back to the hut."Miroku said as he  
  
carried her back to the hut.~Grrr what a pervert.~Sango thought.  
  
"So how did you get that scar."Inuyasha said as they sat around a fire inside kaedas hut."I got it fighting a demon named  
  
Naroku."Sakyo said."WHAT you fought a demon named Naroku and your still alive!!"Inuyasha yelled."Yes I'm a demon  
  
extermenator,it was not that hard to get away from him."Sakyo said."Your a demon extertmenator too,so am I."Sango said  
  
happily but inside she was seething."Exuse me young lady."Miroku started ready to say his favorite scentance."You see  
  
I was giving a curse by a man named naroku and I will be gone anytime soon,What I'm am trying to sai is..will you  
  
bare my child."Miroku lowered his head embracing a slap but when nothing happened he looked up."Well of coarse if it is  
  
for such a noble cause..especially for someone as handsome as you."Sakyo said  
  
"WHAT!!"Every said except Sessomaru he did not see what the promblem was."You can't bare his child he's just a dirty henati."  
  
Sango said.~I'm begining to think Sango does not want me happy.~Miroku thought sadly."Fine then I will just get  
  
to know him PERSONALY."Sakyo said while winking at Miroku."Grrrrrr."Sango said but before she could say anything Kagome  
  
jumped ni."Umm anyone hungry I'll fix some ramen."Kagome said with a pleading tone."Sure I'm hungry."Inuyasha said."Great Shippo  
  
can you get me some water you can take April with you?"Kagome asked."Sure come on April lets go."Then they ran off.  
  
SHIPPO AND APRIL  
  
"Ughhh...ughhhhh....UGH."Shippo said as he tried to pick up the bucket of water."Wow Shippo you are really strong."April said making  
  
Shippo blush."Ughhh I work out."Shippo said."(Giggle)Sure you do Shippo."April teased."What I really do."Shippo said as he put down the  
  
bucket of water."Watch."The he charged at her."AAAAAHHHHHH."April started running to but Shippo pinned her to the ground."See told  
  
you.(Lick)."Shippo was licked by April and she took the chance to kick Shippo off."Owww cheater."Shippo said as he picked up the bucket  
  
and walked back to Kaedas hut.  
  
AT KAEADAS HUT  
  
"(Giggles)........(Giggles).....(LAUGHS).""Grrrrr."Inuyasha was growling at Sessomaru who was whispering things into Kagomes ears making  
  
her blush and giggle.Kagome stopped and looked at Inuyasha for a while before laughing again."Sessomaru you right."Kagome said making Inuyasha  
  
growl some more."If you saying something about me say to my face."Inuyasha said.  
  
"Grrr"  
  
"Grrrrrrr"  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrr"  
  
"GRRRRRR"  
  
"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!"Kagome said and they started arguing."Do they do this all the time?"Sakyo asked Miroku"Pretty much."Miroku said.  
  
"Isss that your wife."Sakyo said looking at Sango."...No just a partner."He said coldly.Sangos heart dropped at his tone.~Just......Partners?~  
  
Sango thought."Sooo that means you are free?"Sakyo asked."Well of course my beuatifal Sakyo."Sakyo giggle.~What a slut~Sango thought.  
  
"We are back."April said."And we brought the wa-wa waaaaaa."(SPLASH)Sakyo stoop up drenching.~Oh my god,thankyou for white robes.~  
  
Miroku thought."Shoot now I'm all wet,I'm going to the hot springs Miroku care to join me?"Sakyo asked and Mirokus member shot up.Steem came  
  
out Sangos ear."U-uhh-ummm Sure okay."Miroku said and they walked out."Wow you go Miroku right Sango?"Kagome said asking Miroku."Yea sure."  
  
Sango said with a sad voice.  
  
Thats it lemon next chapter for M.M readers and lime for F.F readers.R&R R&R R&R R&R.^_^ 


	8. Miroku and Sakyo

......THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.(I wove you guys)...SESSOMARU WINSSSSS(with a twist)  
  
This chapter has LIME for my F.F Friends.R&R R&R R&R R&R  
  
AT KAEDAS HUT.  
  
~I can't believe he went with her.~Sango thought as she satyed glued to the spot she was in.~What she got that  
  
I don't have.~She thought.~I will not let her have my love.~Sango got up and walked threw the forest."I wonder  
  
whats wrong with her."Kagome said with concern in her voice."I think she's on her cycle.(WHAM)!Oww what did  
  
I do."Inuyasha said after Kagome hit him."Don't say that out loud please."Kagome said with blush.~Feh stupid   
  
emotions.~Inuyasha thought."Brother can you meet me out side we have something very important to talk about."  
  
Sessomaru said.Inuyasha justed nodde his head and followed him outside.  
  
LIME ALERTscale 1-10=8 ^_^  
  
~Oh boy,Oh boy...I may be a pervert but I haven't Done IT before...Just act cool Miroku.~Miroku thought as they   
  
reached the hot spring.He watched as Sakyo started to strip down.~OH KAMI.~Miroku was looking at her creamy   
  
body.She stepped into the water and relaxed in it."Well Miroku are you coming in or what."Sakyo said."Uh-Um sure."  
  
Miroku said shakily,he stripped down and joined.~Man what a body...ARGHHH FOCUS ON THE MISSION..but  
  
he's so handsome and a nice chest.~Miroku looked over to Sakyo to see that she was blushing.He smirked.  
  
"Do you want me to pleasure you Sakyo?"Miroku asked.She was in shock but nodded her head.He leaned in and  
  
kissed her on the lips.She moaned and Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer."K-KAMI."  
  
She moaned.Miroku pulled back and started to suck on her right nipple while massaging the other one."Ohhhh,  
  
MIROKU."She screamed,he smriked against her breast."I take it you are enjoying this."Miroku said.~KAMI what  
  
a tease.~She thought.She lowered her hand down to his member and started to pump it slowly."Oh KAMI."He said  
  
and he started to tease her area.  
  
Sango was behind a tree watching what was happening before her.~Oh my god he's actually doing it,that should  
  
be my hand doing that.~Sango thought."Oh god go faster..faster."Sakyo started to go faster while her peak was coming.  
  
"Oh-Oh MIROKU!!"  
  
"SANGOOOO.!!!"Sakyo pulled back quickly."SANGO!."She said.Miroku looked at her with confusion."What do you  
  
mean Sango?"Miroku asked.Sakyo groweld."You said Sangos name when you came."Sakyo said.Miroku just   
  
scratched his head in confusion.~H-He said my name.~Sango thought with joy.April and Shippo had just came when they  
  
were arguing and were listening."Hey Shippo what does 'Came'Mean?"Shippo asked."I don't know,maybe if we  
  
say it around the adults they will tell us."Shippo said and they left.  
  
WITH INUYASHA AND SESSOMARU.(No Kagome.)  
  
They were walking threw the forest when Inuyasha asked."Sessomaru what do you want to talk to me about?"Inuyasha  
  
asked."I wanted to tell you its time to end this silly game."Sessomaru said."What do you mean?""I mean that tommorow  
  
night me and you will ask Kagome to be our mate...She will choose who she wants."Sessomaru said.Inuyasha went into  
  
think mode.~Well that sounds like a good Idea..I hope she chooses me.~Inuyasha thought."Deal!"Inuyasha said and  
  
they shook hands."This will end it forever Inuyasha..May the best Demon-""Or half""Or half demon win."  
  
THATS IT DID YOU LIKE THE LIME....I did.R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R next chapter THE CHOICE 


	9. Her choice

.....THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS......NOW TIME FOR THE RIVAL FINALLY WHO WILL KAGOME CHOOSE  
  
(I DON"T KNOW.^_^)So here it goes.(AND PLEASE DON"T GET MAD AT ME.)R&R R&R R&R R&R  
  
AT KAEDAS HUT  
  
They were all sitting in a circle.Sakyo tried her best to avoid Mirokus eyes but failed.April leaned over to Shippo  
  
and said."Should we say it now?"April asked."Yea lets do it."Shippo cleared his voice."Inuyasha I was talking  
  
to April today and she came very good."Inuyasha started choking and Kagome just stared at him."Shippo were  
  
did you learn..ummm...that word."Kagome asked."I heard Sakyo say it to Miroku when they were in the hotsprings  
  
."Shippo said.Every one turned their head to a blushing Sakyo and a smriking Miroku."Ummm...HEY who's hungry  
  
I'll go fetch some water.Sakyo said and she got up and walked away.  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
Sakyo was walking to the spring when a dark voice stopped her."Enjoying your time Sakyo."The dark voice said.  
  
"I didn't mean for it to go that far naroku."naroku just chuckled."Well,don't worry i'll just make the mission eaiser...I  
  
am losing my patience."naroku said."Don't worry I'll get the job done."Sakyo said.She started walking away when  
  
naroku pulled her into a fierce kiss."You are mine remember that."naroku said and he left.She then remembered  
  
the mission. FLASHBACK  
  
"Kill the monk and the demon exterminator will break apart..thats when I will kill her."naroku said."What about the   
  
miko."Sakyo said."Kikyo will deal with that." END FLASHBACK.  
  
AT KAEDAS HUT.  
  
Kagome was peparing the meat when Sessomaru spoke up."Kagome."Kagome turned around and looked at him.  
  
"What is it Sessomaru?"Kagome asked."Me and Inuyasha will like to have a word with you."Kagome looked back  
  
and forth between the two.~They agreed to something....this can't be good.~kagome thought but she nodded her  
  
head anyway and walked outside.When they reached the forest they both turned around and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome..as you may or may not know me and my brother have been courting you."He stopped when he saw the  
  
shocked expression on Kagomes face."We are tired of fighting so we want you to choose who will be your mate."  
  
Kagome frozed to her spot...She needed more time to think but she was going to decide now.~Oh my god..who  
  
do I choose...........~They just watched Kagome think over her decision..It WAS important after all."Welll I love the  
  
both of you..It's hard to decide..I don't want to hurt anybody."Kagome said."Don't worry we won't get mad."Inuyasha  
  
said.They were all paying too much attention to Kagome and did not notice a mysterios figure loading a dart into  
  
a pipe."Okay I choose...Inuy-AHHHHHHHHH."Before Kagome could finish the name Inuyasha slashed her with  
  
his claws.~Inu-Inuyasha..why.~She looked up and saw that his eyes were red and before she blacked out she saw  
  
a dart sticking out of his neck.~Inu.....yasha~Then everything went black.  
  
WITH APRIL AND SHIPPO OUTSIDE (Before the incident).  
  
"April were are you going."Shippo asked."Welll I'm going to collect some flowers fo Kagome-sama."April said.  
  
Then she saw a woman who was loading a dart with a strange substance."Shippo who is that lady that looks like  
  
Kagome-sama?"April asked looking at the lady."....Thats kikyo best to stay away from her...come on lets go."  
  
Shippo said then they left.  
  
WITH KAGOME AND SESSOMARU(After the incident.)  
  
Kagomes eyes fluttered open and she felt an intense pain in her back."Owww."Kagome said and looked up to see   
  
that she was in Sessomarus embrace.~Inuyasha...how could he.~"Sessomaru?"Kagome said."Yes Kagome."She  
  
leaned up in pain and kissed him."I choose you...I love you."She said then she passed out again."I love you to koi."  
  
Sessomaru said he pulled her close and rest his eyes.~You will always be mine~Sessomaru said rubbing a mark  
  
with his finger.  
  
...............................WOW.................Didn't see that coming at all did ya.(if you did...good for you.)R&R R&R R&R   
  
story is not over yet..not by a long shot. 


	10. Choices?

I'MMMMM BACKKKKKKK(Everyone:Took long enough.)Shhhhh sorry about the long delay.choose one of  
  
the following excuses.  
  
1.My dog ate my computer.  
  
2.I din't feel like it  
  
3.Thinking of new ideas  
  
4.Hypnotized by kikyo(how...don't ask me.)  
  
5..............On with the story.Extra long chappy for the lucky reviewers and readers.  
  
"GRRRRR"Inuyasha was running threw the forest in his full demon form tryng to fight it."Grrr,Grrrrr.....ARGGHHHH."  
  
His eyes slowly turned from red back to amber."Uhhhh....W-What where am I?"Inuyasha said as he looked at his   
  
surrouding."What happened?"Inuyasha asked himself.He felt around till he found a dart sticking out of his neck.  
  
He plucked it out and sniffed it,then he growled."kikyo."He said,and he took off towards the scent.Kagome where  
  
are you.Was his last thought.  
  
WITH SESSOMARU AND KAGOME.  
  
Kagome was laying with Sessomaru deep in thought.Why did Inuyasha attack me...He said he would never hurt  
  
me.Kagome thought.Sessomaru looked down at Kagome and sighed.She was going to choose Inuyasha...does  
  
that make me second best to a hanyou.Sessomaru thought and he rubbed the mark on Kagomes neck again.  
  
This claiming mark will only last 24 hours until we really mate....she could still change her mind.Sessomaru thought.  
  
"Sessomaru.what's wrong?"Kagome asked."Y-You where going to choose my brother before you chose me."He  
  
said."I-I know but what Inuyasha did...it made me think twice about choosing him."Kagome said."What if it was  
  
not hos fault,would you choose him if he came back.?"Sessomaru asked."Umm-uhhh..Maibe."She said unsure.  
  
Sessomaru growled and sat up knocking Kagome to the floor."I WILL NOT BE SECOND TO AN HANYOU!"Sessomaru  
  
yelled."WHATS WRONG WITH A HANYOU."Kagome yelled back."THEY ARE VILE CREATURES WHO NEED TO  
  
BE ELIMINATED AN-!"Sessomaru stooped when he saw Kagome with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Do you really think that Sessomaru.....what if we had children,they would have been Hanyous would you have hated them  
  
too."Kagome said.Sessomaru reached out to hug her,but Kagome pushed him back."DON'T TOUCH ME!"She yelled.  
  
"Y-your just a hanyou hater y-yo-you JERK!"She said,then she ran away to Kaedas hut.What have I done.Sessomaru thought  
  
not going after her.  
  
WITH ????? AND ?????? AT ??????  
  
"I don't don't get it."????? said."Don't think to much naroku you might hurt yourself."?????? said."Grrr what I want to know kikyo  
  
is what difference would it be if the miko chose Sessomoru?"naroku said."(Sigh)naroku if you did'nt know Inuyasha is  
  
madly in love with my other half,Inuyasha is even more powerfull than Sessomaru when the girl is in danger."kikyo  
  
said."Kukuku so you admit that the hanyou loves the miko."naroku said."There is no denying it,his love is much greater  
  
for her than it was for me...I would not doubt it if he would kill me for her."kikyo said with a semi-sad tone.naroku came up  
  
from behind her and hugged her."You still have me."naroku said as kikyo pulled away."Yea how could I forget."kikyo said  
  
sarcastilly.naroku just chuckled and walked away.Well kikyo looks like you are about to die.He thought and he walked  
  
off into the shadows."KIKYOOOOOO!"kikyo turned around in fear at what she saw.  
  
WITH APRIL AND SHIPPO  
  
They were walking threw the forest and April decided to start a conversation."Shippo,you know how people shake hands  
  
right?"April asked."Yea what about it?"Shippo replied."Well what if instead of shaking hands..they kissed?"April said.  
  
"Welll that would be wierd,I mean what if you had to kiss a boy?"Shippo asked.April thought for a while before saying  
  
"I guess your right,it would be wierd...Shippo have you ever kissed anybody before.?"April asked and Shippo blushed.  
  
"We-well I kissed my mommy but I guess that does not count huh?"Shippo said."Well wanna kiss me?"April said with  
  
a blush."U-um um ummmmm okay."He said and they leaned in,closer,closer,they lips almost touched and (KLOMP)  
  
They both fell on their buts and started rubbing their heads."Oww..Shippo maybe we should wait till our heads start to  
  
shrink."Shippo nodded his head and they walked to Kaedas hut.  
  
WITH SANGO MIROKU AND SAKYO  
  
Well this is what I always wanted..I guessMiroku thought as he saw the girls pass glares at each other.2 beutifal  
  
women fighting over me....I wonder if they would agree to a threesome.He thought with a hentai grin on his face.  
  
"Miroku we will not have a threesome with you."They both said while still glaring at each other.Mirokus face fell.Darn.  
  
He though.Now I know how Inuyasha felt.(Sigh).  
  
BACK WITH ????? (I mean kikyo)  
  
"KIKYOOOOOO!"kiyko turned around to see an enraged hanyou."What is it dear Inuyasha."kikyo said with a smirk.  
  
Inuyasha stalked towards her."Don't play cute with me,I know you was the one who made me hurt Kagome."Inuyasha  
  
said."Well Inuyasha it seems you are not as stupid as you look."kikyo said."Inuyasha I think you should know that Kagome  
  
has already chosen Sessomaru."kikyo said."W-what no..Kagome would not do that."Inuyasha said."And why not,why would  
  
she choose a filthy half demon when she could have a full fledged demon."kikyo said and she knew she hit a sensitive area.  
  
"I mean if she mated to you she would always be taunted for being mated to you.Then she would hate you."kikyo said.  
  
No..Kagome could never hate me."Your wrong,Kagome could never hate me.kikyo....I think it's time to put you to  
  
rest."He said and he charged at her,but before he could strike her soul stealers lifted her up into the air."Come back  
  
here."Inuyasha said as he lifted up his sword and said."KAZE NO KIZU."And there was a blinding fash and when it  
  
cleared kikyo was gone but Inuyasha could still smell her.Damn.  
  
?????????????????(I love question marks.)  
  
A young girl was walking threw a village when she asked a old lady."Excuse me I am looking for Kaedas village..Is it  
  
around here."The girl said."Hmmm let me think....Oh yea I'm Kaeda hohoho almost forgot for a moment."Kaeda said.  
  
Excellent Rin is coming Sessomaru.Rin thought,and smirked at how she found this out.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
"Please Rin st-stop master Sessomaru will n-not be pleased that you are doing thissssss."jaken said as she held jaken  
  
over the balcony trying to get him to tell her Where Sessomaru was."Where is he jaken this is your last time."Rin said  
  
as she lowered him."O-okayokayokay he went to a place called Keadas village,about an hour walks there."jaken said.  
  
"Okay."And she dropped him."ARGHHHHHHHH." END FLASH BACK  
  
Rin was walking towards the hut when she saw a neko walking with a kitsune.Wow who is he.Rin thought as she looked  
  
at Shippo.That is one nice tail.Rin thought as she ran over towards the two."Hello."They both turned around and saw Rin.  
  
"I saw you one time while Sessomaru-Sama was fight...The hanyou."Rin said."His name is Inuyasha and you are."April said  
  
but Rin ignored her and said."I'm Rin what's your name?"She asked with a big grin."Ummm I'm Shippo and this is April."Shippo  
  
said pointing towards April.Wow Rin is kinda cute.Shippo thought.  
  
WOW THAT WAS PRETTY LONG.....I think.Now you have to vote on April and Rin.I already know who Miroku will choose  
  
so don't worry about that.R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R.(I like reviews,Almost as much as I like SONIC HEROES)  
  
Sorry for the outburst.R&R 


	11. Not on your life

(SOOOOOO SORRRRY)I have not updated in so long.I been trying out new fics.I have some really, really good ideas for this story.(So prepare yourself.  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
WITH INU  
  
"I can't believe I was tricked like that.......what if I hurt Kagome."Inuyasha said to himself as he walked to Kaedas hut."I don't think I can face her no-OUFFF!"Inuyasha gasped as something rammed into his chest."Oh Inuyasha he's terrible."Inuyasha looked down to see Kagome in his arms"Kagome."Inuyasha whispered.he pulled her away from his chest and looked at her."Who's terrible Kagome?"Inuyasha asked."(Sniff)S-Sessomaru is...H-he said that hanyous are a disgrace and should be wiped out."Kagome said."But Sessomaru always says that." Inuyasha said.  
  
"..........."  
  
"Kagome...you chose Sessomaru did'nt you."Inuyasha asked with fear in his voice.  
  
".........."  
  
"Kagome!."Inuyasha said."I did choose him....but that was after you hurt me."Kagome said and backed away from Inuyasha remembering what he did."Kagome come here."Inuyasha demanded but Kagome shook her head."Kagome that was not me who hurt you,well it was me but Kikyo put some kind of poison in a needle and made me turn into a full demon."Inuyasha explained."A-Are you telling me the truth?"kagome asked."Of course I am,I would never lie to you Kagome."Inuyasha said and he embraced her,but was thrown to the ground by an angry demon."GET AWAY FROM MY MATE!!!!"Sessomaru said with red in his eyes."Sessomaru leave him alone."Kagome said as she went to aid Inuyasha."Kagome come here."Sessomaru said."NO you stay away from me."Kagome said."But Kagome."Sessomaru."Sessomaru I don't want to talk to you right know,P-Please just go away."Kagome said."Fine."  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
WITH SHIPPO AND RIN...AND APRIL  
  
/  
  
"So your name is Rin huh."Shippo said."Yep and I am here for Sessomaru,is he around right now/"Rin asked. Shippo was about to answer but April said."No he isn't here right now but'll send for you when he gets here ba-bye."April said."April don't be so rude.....Rin you can stay here until Sessomaru come back."Shippo said."Oh thank you Shippo-chan."Rin said and she gave Shippo a kiss on the cheek."Ughhhhh."shippo groaned."That little tramp."April said to herself."Well come inside,we can wait on Sessomaru in their."Shippo said."Wait I have an better idea....How about we play hide and go seek?"Rin suggested."Okay lets play...who's it?"April asked.  
  
"Hmmmm how about Shippo."Rin said."Okay you guys go hide.  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
WITH MIROKU  
  
/  
  
"Whew it's great to have some time away from all those Miroku-hungry women."Miroku said as he walked threw the forest."Don't be so full of yourself.""AHHH,lady Sango you scared me."Miroku said as he wiped some sweat from his eyebrows."You seem to be enjoying yourself Miroku....how does it feel to have two women go crazy over you."Sango said mocking him."Sango no need to be so sarcastic."Miroku said."Ya know I've been thinking... really thinking lately."Sango said."Considering the threesome issue."(WHAM)"Not that...pervert."Sango said with a blush."Ya know with all tha't has been going on we have been distracted.....why hasn't naraku taken the chance to attack yet?"Sango asked."....Yes that is weird,maybe he is just binding his time for something big."  
  
Miroku looked at Sango."Real big."Sango turned away with a blush."Hmph Sango do you want me to pleasure you?"(WHAM)"Not on your life houshi."  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
WITH INUYASHA AND KAGOME  
  
/  
  
"................Inuyasha are you okay?"Kagome asked."Yes as long as you are near Kagome."Inuyasha said while moving himself so he could lie his head on Kagomes lap."R-Really,do you mean that?"Kagome asked."Of course I mean that Kagome...I love you with every bone in my body."Inuyasha said."...Are you delusional Inuyasha?"Kagome asked feeling his forehead.Inuyasha slapped her hand away."I am not delusional."Inuyasha said."So you really do love me."kagome said."Ughhh Kagome do I have to repeat myself?"Inuyasha whined."No Inuyasha...that's okay."Kagome giggled."Kagome....will you be my mate,OUFF!"Inuyasha said as his head hit the ground as Kagome shot up."Ohh Sorry Inuyasha,but your question caught me off guard."Kagome said as she propped Inuyasha back up."So will you....will you be my mate?"Inuyasha asked."I-I-I'm sorry Inuyasha,but right now I can't answer your question."Kagome said quietly."...That's okay Kagome,I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes."Inuyasha said and he went to sleep.  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
WITH ????? AND ??????  
  
/  
  
(SLAP)A young woman was thrown into the ground."I-I'm sorry master Naraku."The woman said."Sakyo I can't have you falling for him....REMEMBER MY PLAN."(SLAP)"Ughh....I'm not falling for him master,I'm just playing along."Sayko said.Naraku went up to her and kissed her."Sorry Sakyo but I can't have you ruining my plan... right."Naraku said."Y-yes Naraku."Sakyo said."He's already fallen for me...I just have to take care of the exterminator."Sakyo said.Naraku reached into his pocket and pulled out a green vile."This potion,put this into the exterminators mouth while she is asleep.The rest will speak for its self."Naraku said and walked away.Sakyo looked at the vile,and put it in her pocket.  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
WITH SHIPPO(and the rest of the people who are playing hide and go seek)  
  
/  
  
"Now where is she?"Shippo asked himself.He had decided to go after Rin first since she would be more easier,because she was not a demon.(Rustle)Shippo turned his head towards where the sound came from.(sniff)...(sniff)"She's near."Shippo said as he ran towards the scent."Hmmmm I could have sworn she was around here some where."Shippo said."BOO!!"'AHHHH!!!"Shippo screamed and turned around to see a smiling Rin."Uhhhh I guess I-I found you."Shippo stuttered as he noticed how close he was to Rin."Ug-Ughh I guess I should go look for April."Shippo said turning around,but Rin turned him back around."Shippo...we have some time on our hands,let's use it now."Rin said.Rin leaned in to kess Shippo when."Rin,Rin,their you are.Do you know how long I searched for you-h-hey waitwhatareyou WAHHHHH."jaken said as he was launched into the air."Now where were we."Rin said,and she kissed shippo on the lips.  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
Well that is my first chapter in a long time.If I get enough reviews Cough5Cough Then I will have another chapter out on thursday.R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R please.I like reviews 


	12. The fair part 1

I'MMMMMM Back.........when I started this chapter I had 47 reviews.I'm aiming for my first 50 as an fanfic author. I'm so excited...R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R.(Please)  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
WITH SESSHOMARU.(Thanks for the correction ladyofSesshomaru)  
  
/  
  
"How.....How can she do that to me?"Sesshomaru thought to himself."I-I love her,and she runs off with that filthy exuse of an Hanyou!?"Sesshomaru yelled.He was making his way back to Kaedas hut."I know I-I'll get rid of the mutt,and Kagome will be mines again."Sesshomaru said aloud.He continued walking when."Kukuku...So the great demon known as Sesshomaru has fallen for a human girl.......a beutifal girl none the less."Naroku said."Heh Naroku....what do you want."Sessomaru said in a calm tone.:I only want what you want Sesshomau.The death of that Hanyou,Inuyasha!"Naroku said angrily."I have no time to litsen to you."Sessomaru said walking off."But I can help you get what you want."Naroku said and Sessomaru stopped."I don't need your help to defeat the Hanyou."Sesshomaru said."Ahh but Sesshomaru you do......the Hanyou is very strong since now he has to protect hi MATE."Naroko lied."WHAT,SHE'S MY MATE NOT HIS!!"Sesshomaru yelled."Nope she is his all right.....but if you kill him his claim on her will dissapear."He stopped and reached into his pocket and pulled out a jewel shard."And I have just the tool that'll help yo-"Naroku was slashed in half by Sesshomaru.  
  
"Like I said...I don't need your help."And he crushed he puppet.  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
WITH INUYASHA AND KAGOME  
  
/  
  
"Come on Inuyasha let's go back to the hut."Kagome said as she got up but Inuyasha stopped her."Can't we stay here a little while longer?"Inuyasha pleaded."No Inuyasha I have to get back to see if Sesshomaru is all right."Kagome said as she turned around and continued walking.Then Inuyasha got an idea."W-Well how about we go back to your time....I mean you are always trying to go back,well now is the chance to go back without me trying to stop you."Inuyasha said."Hmmmm I can't pass off a chance like this....lets go."Kagome said."All right."  
  
Inuyasha picked Kagome off and dashed for the well.  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
WITH SHIPPO (And the other two who are playing hide and go seek)  
  
/  
  
Rin leaned in and kissed Shippo on the lips."Wow this is alot better then Aprils kiss."Shippo said as he closed his eyes."Where are you Shippo,your taking to lo-Ohmygod!"April said as she saw Shippo kissing Rin.They broke apart kissing with a blush on Rins face."It's not what it lokks like April I-I was putting air into her body...yea that's it,she was running out of air and she passed out."Shippo said."While she was standing up and had her arms around your waist?"April said with tears glazing her eyes."Uhhh......Yea."(SLAP)"You-you-you-you."April turned around and ran back to the hut."RIN!!"Shippo said and ran after her."......They left me all alone."Rin said and she went after them.  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
WITH KAGOME AND INUYASHA IN HER TIME.  
  
/  
  
"MOM I"M HOME!!"Kagome yelled as she walked through the door."Oh Kagome it's so nice to see you again and you brought Inuyasha too."Kagomes mom said."Mom why you look all dressed up?"Kagome asked.Souta ran down stairs and said."Because we are going to the fair."Souta said."How can you go to a fair?"Inuyasha asked."No Inuyasha a fair is....a place where you go to have fun and eat stuff and win prizes."Kagome said."Well I want to eat stuff...and have fun."Inuyasha said."Well how about we go then?"Kagome asked."Sure I'll like to go with you."Inuyasha said."Fine lets go get dressed."Kagome said as she walked to her room.She stopped and turned around to see Inuyasha following her."You need some clothes right?"Kagome said."No I'm okay."Inuyasha said looking at is dirty blood stained Kimono."Yea right,I'll go get you some clothes.Kagome said and she went into her moms room and picked out some of her fathers old clothes."Here go put these on."  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
WITH EVERYONE ELSE IN KAEDAS HUT.(Shippo,Rin,April,Miroku,Sakyo,Sango,Kaeda,Sesshomaru.)  
  
/  
  
"Thank you for the soup lady Kaeda."Rin said as she finished off her soup.They were all sitting in Kaedas hut while Kaeda poured the soup into the bowls."Your welcome Rin."Kaeda said and April groweld."Kiss up."She whispered.Sakyo looked over at Sango as she ate her soup."I-I don't think I can do this."Sakyo thought as she finished off her soup as well."But i'm already half way through it.She should be getting tired by now."Sakyo thought."Would you like some more soup?"Miroku asked her.She lokked up at him and smiled."No thank you I'm alright."She said."Yea right."She thought.Sango looked at Sakyo with anger in her eyes,but nobody notice."Did she really think I would not notice the sleeping powder in my tea....what kind of exterminator does she think I am.I better play along just to make sure she does not try anything funny."Sango thought as she continued to eat her soup."But I do feel kind of bad for switching my tea with Mirokus."  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
AT THE FAIR WITH KAGOME AND INUYASHA  
  
/  
  
"Inuyasha stop scratching."Kagome said as Inuyasha kept scracthing."But this hat is soooo itchy...And these jeans are sooooo baggy."Inuyasha said,he was wearing some blue jeans and a red shirt.While Kagome wore a not-so-mini skirt."Stop complaining so much Inuyasha."Kagome said."Hey Inuyasha do you want to go on a roller coaster?"Kagome asked."What's a roller Co-aster?"Inuyasha asked."Well it's like a car that goes super fast...I don't think you can handle it Inuyasha."kagome teased."Oh yea,well I'll ride on this roller coaster...it can't be that fast.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
:  
  
"WHOOOOAAAAAAAAA!!!"Inuyasha yelled as his cheeks began to flutter and the ride came to a stop.They walked down the steps and Inuyasha got dizzy."Whoa Kagome....thats was fun."Inuyasha said smiling."I'm glad you liked it Inuyasha."Kagome said.Inuyasha looked at Kagome for a moment and put his arm around her waist.  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled."Ha Score one for Inuyasha,0 for Sesshomaru."Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Kagome,there you are."Kagome turned around to see Eri,Ayumi and Yuki(I think its Yuki.)Running towards them."Hey guys...what's up."Kagome said unsure of what to say."Oh my god Kagome,who is this hunk."Eri said pointing at Inuyasha."I'm not a hunk,I'm a person!"Inuyasha said defensily."Uhhhh Okayyy...So Kagome aren't you going to introduce us?"Eri said."Uhh sure,guys this is Inuyasha my friend,Inuyasha these are my friends-"  
  
"Best friends."  
  
"Best friends Eri,Ayumi and Yuki."Kagome said."Well Kagome this Inuyasha may be hot,but Hojo will be furious that you are cheating on him."Yuki said.Inuyasha eyes opened up wide."Who is Hobo."Inuyasha gritted through his teeth."Uh.""That's Kagome's boyfriend."Yuki said."WHAT!!"Inuyasha yelled."Oops did I say something wrong?"Yuki said quietly.  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
This is part one of at the fair.If I get 50 reviews the part 2 will be super super long.(I mean really long.)R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R.(I might update eaither tommorow or saturday.depends on the revews. 


End file.
